


Then the world went black

by falalalaladap



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Ghosts, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falalalaladap/pseuds/falalalaladap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"zayn...? What do you mean the boys have moved on?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then the world went black

"zayn, you will never believe What happened today! Eleanor and Perrie came out! Isn't that

ironic?" "..." "Lou? Who are you talking to?" I look over my shoulder to find Harry in the doorway, "I'm talking to Zayn... Who else would I be talking to?" I hear him sigh as he turns to leave, "Louis if you need to talk to anyone I'm here. You know that right?" "yes Harold I know that. But I don't need you when I have my Zaynie." I turn around to look at Zayn once I know that Harry had left. "gosh Zayn sometimes I feel like the lads forget you are here."

\--- "Lou, hurry we are going to be late... Again!" I run down the stairs as fast as I can to meet my very impatient boyfriend, "I'm coming Zaynie! Don't get your quiff in a bunch." I snicker as I walk by him into the car. About ten minutes into the ride I realize he is going way too fast "Zayn please slow down, you're going to kill us!"----

"Louis! Come down to eat!" I hear Liam yell from downstairs. "coming!" I turn back to Zayn, "Zee, why don't the boys talk to you anymore? Are they mad at you for something?" "...." "What do you mean they moved on? I don't need to get better! I'm not even sick! Zayn what are you saying?" I run downstairs to be greeted by three pairs of eyes staring at me from the table. "Guys, what does Zaun mean when he says that you've moved on?" Harry looks at me with sad eyes, "Lou I think it's time I showed you something..."

\---- Zayn continues to go too fast for a while longer and the I see it, the giant semi going straight towards us. The last thing I hear is " I love you Louis. Please don't forget that" and then the world was black."---

The boys pull up to a cemetery, I have no idea why they brought me here but I continue to follow them just so they don't get upset. Harry stops in front of one of the tombstones and then turns to me. "Louis, this is where Zayn had been for a long time." "Harry, you're kidding right? I was just talking to him like an hour ago, you saw me!" It was silent except for the sound of Niall's sobs. "Louis..." it was Liam talking this time, "Zayn has been dead for a year..."

\---- I wake up in a white room with a constant beeping at my side. 'why am I in a hospital?' Then it all comes back, the semi going straight into our car... Oh god, where is Zayn? I start panicking when Niall, Liam, and Harry all walk in wearing tired faces. "Lou? You're awake?" Niall asks looking slightly happier. "yeah Ni I am. Where is Zayn?" Everyone looks down at the floor when Liam finally says "Zayn's dead."---

No! This can't be happening! Zayn isn't dead I just talked to him! I almost laugh until Harry moves out of the way unblocking the tombstone.

'R.I.P ZAYN JAVAAD MALIK 1993-2014'

Oh my god, Zayn really is dead! Before anyone can say anything else I run straight for the highway. I am going to die the way I should have I the first place. Right before I was hit by the truck only one thought crossed my mind, ' I love you Zayn. Please don't forget that.' and then the world was black.


End file.
